


In Her Dreams

by ThislassisHooked



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Breaking the Bed, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Sex Dreams, Smut, cscocktoberfest18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThislassisHooked/pseuds/ThislassisHooked
Summary: Killian had been dreaming about his adorable roommate and love of his life since the moment he moved in with her. Little did he know, Emma had been having some erotic dreams of her own about him.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	In Her Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written last year for cscocktoberfest18, thought it was time to get it on AO3  
Enjoy!

Killian hauled himself up the stairs, huffing in exhaustion from his double shift at the hospital. He needed a shower and probably something to eat, but most of all, he needed to see his roommate. He was flooded with disappointment when he realized that she was most likely in bed. Finally reaching his door, he turned the key in the lock and sighed in relief, at last, to be home. The apartment wasn’t much, but it was home. He shut the door and placed his heavy bag in the corner. When he turned around, he was greeted with a heavenly sight. Emma was asleep on the couch. His heart swelled with affection at the thought that she had tried to stay up for him. Quietly, he padded to the bathroom to grab a quick shower. She would never forgive him if he woke her from a restful sleep. Thoughts of Emma flooded his mind. They had been roommates for two years and four months and he had been in love with her for two years and three months. She had found her way under his skin and into his heart so fast that he didn’t know what to do the day he realized what he felt for her was love. It was a complicated situation, considering they lived together and Emma was skittish when it came to relationships. He didn’t want to lose her, so he settled for being her friend and pining for her in secret. Killian stepped out of his room, dressed in a white tee shirt and cotton plaid sleep pants. He needed to unwind from his long day, so he gingerly lifted Emma’s feet and sat down at the end of the couch, placing her feet in his lap. He turned on the t.v. for some mindless dribble and melted into the comfortable cushion. Emma stirred a bit, eyes still shut. He forced his eyes away from her perfect form back to the screen.

“Killian,” she gasped out.

“Aye, love, sorry to wake you.” He turned his head to meet her gorgeous green eyes, but was puzzled when her lids were still tightly closed, like she was in distress. A moan escaped her lovely throat.

“Yes,” she spoke again, almost sensually. His eyes shot down to her hips that had begun rolling in an alluring fashion. “Killian,” she exhaled. “Don’t stop,” she begged. Killian’s jaw just about came unhinged. She was having a sex dream about him. And, apparently, she talked in her sleep. Killian felt his own arousal coursing through him at the sight. He wanted her so much and amazingly she wanted him too, at least in her dreams. He hoped not just in her dreams. Her head slowly thrashed back and forth as she pinched her eyebrows together. Her hand rose to her silky blonde locks as she released a heavy sigh. Killian’s own breathing picked up. He felt her foot brush against his nearly painful erection and he couldn’t help the groan that slipped out. She moaned louder, her hand gliding along her pert nipple, hidden under a thin black tank top. “I’m… I’m,” was the last thing she uttered before she gasped and her eyes flew open. He didn’t know what to do, so he froze, unable to take his eyes off her. He would wait for her to gain her senses, knowing that she would be mortified if she knew he had witnessed what had just happened. He tried to school his features, but he was entirely too turned on. He must look completely wrecked because that’s how he felt.

\------

Emma blinked furiously, her blood slowing as she took in her surroundings. The couch, she must have fallen asleep waiting for Killian to come home. Something felt different, her feet were propped up on something. She looked down to them, then followed a path up to the source. The star of her erotic dream was at the other end staring at her intently. His eyes were a darker shade of blue than she had ever seen them before. They were burning into hers with an intensity that sent a shock through her spine, down to where she craved him.

She had been so close in the dream, Killian slamming into her at a punishing pace. His scruff burning the skin of her neck deliciously as he whispered obscene desires into her ear, occasionally nipping at it. “That’s it, Swan, squeeze my cock,” he coaxed. “Scream my name as I fuck you into oblivion,” he demanded forcefully. She had every intention of doing that when she was suddenly ripped away from her fantasy. Just the memory had her worked up again. She sat up, pulling her feet from his lap. His gaze was still fixated on her. Oh, God, did he know? Emma felt panic rise within her. She had been told in the past that she talked in her sleep. She dropped her eyes, unable to face him, but also unable to move.

\------

Killian knew that he had failed in trying to hide his reaction when her eyes flickered down. All he could do now was attempt to reassure her that he was more than okay with her dreaming about him. “Swan,” he croaked out.

“Did I talk in my sleep?” she interrupted. Her panicked eyes met his again. He cleared his throat, Emma taking that as an affirmation as she moved to jump off the couch. Killian wrapped his hand around her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. She shyly turned her face to him.

“And it was the most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed.” She inhaled at his praise. “I don’t know how you haven’t noticed, Emma, but I have wanted you for a long, long, time. I was always too afraid to admit my feelings because I didn’t want to risk what we had. I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you because I was selfish in my desire for you.” Emma gasped at his admission. “I know dreams don’t always reflect reality, love, but if you feel as I do, I don’t see any reason why we shouldn’t give this a chance.” He waited with bated breath as she considered his words, chewing on her lip as she did. She lowered herself down to the couch, a small victory.

“I…” she started cautiously. “haven’t been in a relationship in years. I’m not sure I know how to be a part of one anymore. All of my past relationships have ended in disaster.” His anxiety was growing with every word she uttered. A single tear slipped down her cheek. Was it a happy tear, born from bottled up emotions? Or was it a sad tear because she was going to ask him to move out? His eyes darted back and forth between hers, waiting for her answer. “But I want to try, with you.” After releasing the breath he’d been holding, he surged forward, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. The feeling of finally tasting her was overwhelming. He moved his mouth over hers, smiling at her eager response. She rose onto her knees, moving closer to him in an attempt to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue across the seam of her lips, begging for entrance. She opened for him and he darted in, tangling his tongue with hers. He groaned at the sweet, slightly minty taste of her mouth. Emma lifted one of her knees and swung it over his legs, lowering herself into his lap. Her hands were instantly in his hair, raking her fingers through it. Killian couldn’t decide where to place his hands, so he explored her amazing body. Her silky locks, her alluring hips and her supple behind. He wanted more. He pulled his mouth from hers only to lavish her neck with his lips and tongue. She began rutting her hips against him, causing him to grunt into her heated flesh. The extra sensation had Killian seeing stars. Emma moaned above him when he nipped at her pulse point.

\------

Emma’s skin burned everywhere Killian touched, kissed and licked. She could feel him, hard and wanting between her legs and it sent a thrill through her. Killian had no idea, but she had wanted this for longer than she cared to admit. She felt his hands slip under her top and moaned at the thought of his palms kneading her breasts so she hurried the process along by breaking the kiss only to rid herself of the offending material. Killian gazed at the sight before him. He reached out and slowly ran his fingers down her breast, thumb grazing her rosy nipples. Then he urged her forward and Emma let slip an “oh,” as his lips wrapped around her pebbled flesh. He alternated between flicking his tongue over it and sucking on it.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered against her bud. He kissed his way across her chest to give her other breast the same attention. Emma rutted her center hard against him, climbing higher and getting impossibly wetter. Her fingers itched to touch his bare chest. She lowered her hands from his hair to grasp the hem of his shirt, pulling it until it slid over his head. She gazed at the hard planes of his chest, covered in a smattering of curly hair. Her eyes followed the dark, thin trail that traced over his toned abs and disappeared into the waist of his pants. She bit her lip in anticipation. Running her fingers up through his soft, curly chest hair, Emma met his eyes again. Running her hand down his chest, Emma felt a familiar tingle as her hands ran over his muscular abdomen. Sliding her hand down further she was pleased to find Killian was already hard. “Not so fast, lass,” Killian said in a breathy tone, “ladies first.” Killian kissed her neck lustily, shifting to seat Emma on the couch, then continued the kisses down to her breasts, stomach, and finally dropping to his knees in front of her. He locked eyes with Emma as he tucked his fingers into the hem of her shorts, pulling both them and her panties down her legs. Slipping his hands behind her knees, he pulled her to the end of the couch. Emma’s breath caught in her throat as he urged her knees apart. Emma closed her eyes as his head dipped to kiss her sex. She gasped when she felt his tongue circle her clit, slowly at first, picking up speed as he flicked his tongue over her sensitive bud.

\------

Killian could only become more enthusiastic hearing the moan he elicited from her pretty lips. Breathing in her scent he moved his tongue down to circle her entrance. Reveling in her taste he flicked his tongue inside her. Moving back up to her clit, he sucked it into his mouth, flicking both the tip and back of his tongue rapidly back and forth over it. To his pleasure she arched her back and let out a shriek of pleasure that only intensified his desire. Sliding a finger inside her, Killian quickly found her G-spot and began to massage it while flicking the tip of his tongue over Emma’s clit. As she pushed his head harder against her, Killian slid another finger into her. She moaned with pleasure to give her consent. Killian took temporary leave from her clit to swirl his tongue around her nipple, all the while continuing to finger her G-spot. Moving his mouth back down to her clit, Killian, swirled his tongue in circles, continuing to work with his fingers. He could feel her getting more and more wet, and couldn’t help but notice the scruff around his chin was slick with her juices. Killian began to increase the intensity of his finger, and tongue movements, and was rewarded with more cries of pleasure. He could feel her walls start to flutter so he knew she was close. Emma arched her back again and pushed Killian harder against her. Not letting up, he continued until she screamed while squeezing around his fingers and went limp against the back of the couch. Killian rose to the couch to kiss her, her wetness still on his lips.

\------

Emma had never experienced an orgasm that intense before in her life. She was working hard to slow her breathing when she turned to face him. He was looking pretty pleased with himself, which he had every right to. Her eyes flicked to his pants and licked her lips at the sight of his very noticeable erection. He followed her gaze, then stood and offered his hand to her.

“There will be plenty of time for that, Swan. Right now, I don’t think I can wait to have you.” The burning desire she saw in his dark, hazy eyes, gave her no pause. She let him pull her up, where she was met with a passionate and slightly tangy kiss. “Your room or mine?” he teased, arching his eyebrows.

“Yours,” she spoke against his lips. “Closer.” Killian chuckled at her inability to form sentences. They made their way down the hall as one unit, their lips never separating. Emma hopped on the bed as Killian stripped off his remaining clothes, her desire growing as she watched his cock bobbing proudly.

“See something you like, love?” he asked with a salacious lopsided grin. Emma crooked her finger, beckoning him to join her on the bed. He crawled over her body and into the cradle of her thighs. His face suddenly turned serious and Emma placed her hand on his cheek.

“Hey, what is it?” she asked, concerned.

“Emma,” he seemed to hesitate to finish his thought. “This isn’t just sex for me. I…,”

“Hey, it’s a good thing we’re not having sex tonight then.” Confusion etched in his features as he waited for an explanation. “Tonight, we’re making love.” He beamed at her declaration, capturing her lips in a kiss that convinced her he returned her feelings. “Make love to me, Killian,” she whispered against his mouth.

\------

Killian did not need to be told twice. He positioned himself at her entrance and slid into her tight, wet walls. A shudder ran through his spine when he was fully sheathed in her heat. He gave her a moment to adjust to her size, eyes locked on hers. He felt her hips push into him, signaling that she was ready for him to start moving. Killian pulled almost completely out then slammed back in, watching for any signs of discomfort. Instead he was delighted to her a sensuous moan slip from her lips. He repeated the movement, each time picking up speed.

“Harder, Killian, fuck me harder,” she rasped out. Hearing her huskily demand to be fucked into the bed had him growling into her neck. He reached for her knee and placed it against his shoulder gaining him greater purchase and the ability to hit her deeper with each thrust. Her moans turned into full on cries as she grasped one of the posts on his headboard as the headboard itself was slamming into the wall, hopefully not causing any damage, but that was the last thing on Killian’s mind as his Emma was falling apart underneath him. He felt her walls begin to flutter, and thank the gods, because he couldn’t hold on much longer.

“That’s it, my love, let go. Fall off the edge and take me with you,” he requested breathlessly. Two things happened then. Emma let out a loud scream as she came around him while snapping his bedpost clean from the headboard. She seemed to realize what she had done and before she could feel bad about it, Killian wrapped his hand around hers, still holding the post, and groaned through the most earth-shattering orgasm of his life. He collapsed into her damp neck, trying to catch his breath while releasing her leg. Once he felt he could move again, he gently rolled off of her. They both laid in bed quietly, waiting to gain their senses. After a moment he heard Emma speak.

“I’m sorry about your bed,” she said sheepishly.

“Oh, darling, don’t be. That post is now my most treasured possession.” Emma giggled and rolled over to hand him said post.

That very post now sits on their bedroom bookcase, mounted like a trophy to remind both of them of the night their lives changed forever.


End file.
